Ahora, un poema
by Lin Zu
Summary: Alfred tiene que hacer un poema escrito para el amor de su vida ¿Que sucederá después de leerlo? La sorpresa que se llevará! (aw, pasen y lean (?) le dan una oportunidad ToT)


Hetalia no me pertenece, es Himaruya Hidekaz-san. Sin más, espero que les sea de su gusto c: hehe

Ahora, un poema

Eran horas del receso en donde cierto americano se encontraba en la azotea del colegio escribiendo con furor en un pequeño cuadernillo. Sabía que casi nadie entraba a esa parte superior del instituto, así que lo escogió como buen lugar para inspirarse en su simple tarea del día. ¿De qué trataba esa "simple" tarea?

Oh, como decirlo… Escribir un poema que redacte el amor que sientes hacia esa "persona especial"

Odiaba con todas las partículas de su cuerpo al profesor Maximiliano Vargas en esos momentos.

No era que no quisiese expresar todos sus sentimientos a él, pero le hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más en privado, sin tener todas las miradas de sus compañeros pegadas en su persona. El tema de la semana era el "amor", Francis bailaba la macarena tan solo con haber escuchado el título que se iba a realizar en toda esta larga e indeseosa semana.

Alfred F. Jones, estaba debatiendo entre irse a la NASA e lanzarse a un cohete al espacio o simplemente ser es hazmerreír de la clase. Nah, sus sentimientos estarían plasmados abstractamente ese pedazo de papel, entonces he ahí donde nadie se dará cuenta de quién es su amor secreto. Al sonar del término del recreo se levantó para ir a su curso; nervioso, había finalizado su poema con un toque de romántico, pero a quién engañamos… Esos eran unos de sus deseos más profundos en el fondo de su corazón.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que si era correspondido por cierto ingles… Las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles en aquel día.

-o-

Al ingresar el sonriente profesor Vargas a la clase, todos tomaron sus asientos nerviosos, ya que sabían que a pesar de ser un docente un tanto… despistado, tenía muy buena memoria en todo y no olvidaba de nada.

-Ahora~ mis queridos alumnos, ¿Quieren que los saque por lista o prefieren salir por ustedes mismos~?.- preguntó tomando asiento en el escritorio, los estudiantes miran a cualquier lado menos al frente, esperando que alguien quiera salir por sí solo.

-Ve~ Yo, yo!-alzó la mano el italiano sureño, Feliciano.

-Oh! Adelante entonces~-dio paso el profesor.

Feliciano pasó adelante y empezó a leer su poema en voz alta.

"Aun que tu carácter sea muy duro

Sé que sonríes muy en el fondo

Aunque irradies miedo y seriedad

Quieres lo mejor para todos

Ve~ ve~

Por eso te quiero tanto!

Siempre trabajas muy duro

Tanto que te veo agotado

Si algo pudiera yo hacer por ti~

Te daría pasta para que estés feliz!"

Ta-da~

La clase entera ya sabía que se refería a un alemán que tenía toda la cara roja como los tomates recién cosechados de Antonio, por lo que no se sorprendieron y siguieron con sus nervios externos e internos. Después de unos minutos, ya que el profesor no vio señal de colaboración por parte de sus alumnos, optó por sacar su lista y nombrar un nombre cualquiera.

-Amm… Emil? Pasa adelante.-nombró el mayor.

La mayoría centró su mirada en el chico de cabellos blancos, proveniente de Islandia. Escépticos todos, ese joven era muy difícil de descifrar quien le gustaba, ya que no le agradaba mostrar sus sentimientos muy a menudo hacia otras personas. El muchacho con cara de poker y con las mejillas sonrojadas salió al frente y comenzó a leer su hoja.

"No lo sabes….

No lo acepto

Esto no puede estar pasando

No en estos momentos

Odio esto…"

Fin.

-Ahaha…Buen trabajo Emil… Toma asiento, por favor.- dijo con una gotita de sudor en la frente, Maximiliano. El chico tomo asiento sin cambiar su rostro de avergonzado-orgulloso y no miró a nadie más que no fuera su pupitre, aun que sabía que esa persona proveniente de Hong Kong lo veía satisfecho.

-Profesor! Yo quiero decir algo por el amour~ que siento~- declaró Francis con una rosa en su mano, saliendo con pasos elegantes al "escenario" Donde sacó un pergamino y lo leyó.

En las calles te veo caminar

En los alrededores siento tu fragancia

Mon amour, estás en todo mi andar

Eres como el maple de mi pan en todos los días

Tan dulce y adictivo

Que no puedo dejarte

Si nuero hoy o mañana

Podré morir en paz sabiendo…

Que fui tu primera vez~ 3

Todo iba bien el poema de Francis, hasta que llegó la ultima parte y dejo boca abiertas a los presentes, dirigiendo sus vistas hacia el pequeño Matthew que estaba aun más rojo y casi por desmayarse en media clase, pero su oso lo hizo entrar en razón cuando le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Mandaron casi al instante a que el francés se sentara, no era tan buena influencia cuando se trataba de "amour~".

-A ver… venga… Mathias.- mencionó el docente. Al susodicho le salieron chispas de los ojos cuando lo nombraron, después de todo, había dedicado mucho tiempo haciendo su poema. Dio pasos adelante, respiró hondo y dijo su poema.

"Claveles violetas como tus ojos

Nieve fría como tu sonrisa

Ese troll amigo tuyo

Me mata de la risa

Adoro cuando te enojas

Siento que si me prestas atención

Sé que te digo babosadas

Pero son palabras de amor

¿Que soy yo sin ti?

Soy yo feliz

Cada vez que te veo sonreír"

Sonriente el muchacho, dirigió su mirada a un noruego que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, pero que muy en el fondo, se había conmovido por esas palabras.

El profesor revisó su lista para ver quién era el siguiente, se intereso por alguien que siempre sonreía y quería ver qué era lo que tenía escrito, ese era…

-Salga, Ivan ~

-Ah! Yo? Por supuesto-da~.- se paró de su asiento y con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante comenzó a narrar su poema en frente de la clase.

"Adoro esconderme en tu panda

Y poder así espiarte con más facilidad-da

Tomarte por sorpresa

Y abrazarte con mucha fuerza

Para que no te vayas asustado

Aquí estaré para darte mi calor

Así podremos ser uno los dos

Con todos…

Quizás-da~"

Bien, eso ultimo había asustado más de la cuenta, de Ivan se puede esperar muchas cosas así que tenían que estar al margen, unos tenían pena del pobre Yao, pero se notaba que ambos (Ivan y Yao) se amaban a su manera.

-El siguiente será… Alfred! Sal acá~

En definitiva, planeaba que por lo menos 5 personas decidieran salir antes que él y de esa manera acabaría la hora del profesor Maximiliano…Pero no, era momento de afrontar la realidad y hablar como el macho Heroe que era o por lo menos, que decía ser ¿Ni que decir unos cuantos versos al amor de tu vida se malo, verdad? Ja! Lo que se le esperaba al pobre estadounidense.

Con pasos lentos pero decididos llegó al frente de sus compañeros y nervioso, saco el pedazo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo, para empezar a leerlo.

"E-eres el 4 de mi raíz cuadrada

Eres el solo que ilumina mis días

Son tus cejas lo que me llena de alegría

Tu rancia comida

Afecta mi indigestión

Pero no importa, my love

Haré lo imposible para conseguir tu amor

Pasan los días y te siento más cerca de mi

Hasta tu aroma a té puedo sentir

Soy yo tu deudor y tu mi acreedor

Tu eres la paleta que sostiene mi helado

El pepinillo de mi hamburguesa

Sin ti no se qué haría

Sin debe no hay haber y sin haber no hay debe…

Somos tal vez la fórmula perfecta

Tú eres mi verde pasto y yo tu cielo azul

Juntos contemplaremos el amanecer y anochecer del otro

Con nuestro eterno y verdadero amor

Tal vez…

Por siempre.

Con un largo y pesado suspiro terminó el americano, de verdad no quería imaginarse que muecas le estarían haciendo al abrir los ojos, todo esto era un verdadero excremento de paloma.

Pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario, de Elizabeta salían brillitos de sus ojos, Francis botaba rosas gritando "Magnifico!", Kiku aplaudía como un loco y Arthur… ya se había dado cuenta en el primer instantes, solo por escuchar "cejas". En el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron, era como un corto circuito que recorría por todo su cuerpo ¿El amor estaba fluyendo, quizás?

El sonar del timbre para el termino de la clase se hizo presente, _"maldita sea"_ pero Alfred tomando en cuenta de que Gilbert, Antonio y Francis lo estaban codeando hasta donde el ingles, ¿Era hora de regresar a la realidad, no? Sería tristemente rechazado, burlado por los demás y tendría que esconderse por el resto de su vida.

-Alfred… yo…- comenzó Arthur.

-No! No digas nada! No me odies, por favor, solo ignórame…

-Eh?

- Ya lo dije! Ignórame! Sé que no te gusto, Arthie…

-P-pero…

-No!

-Alfred F. Jones! Escúchame por una vez, maldición!- reclamó el anglo, a lo que Alfred deja de gritar y se queda callado mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Kirkland.

-N-no es lo que tú piensas, yo… si.. amm…- no terminó por que fue rápidamente interrumpido por el amante de las hamburguesas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me amas, mi Arthie? ¿En serio? ¿No estoy soñando?- lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas hasta asfixiarlo mientras el otro le daba golpes en el estomago.

-No saques tus propias conclusiones, idiota! Solo quería decirte que estaba equivocado y que… también te quiero…- posó su cabeza en el pecho de Jones tapando su sonrojo, no era buen momento para cosas como esas, preferiría un lugar más privado.

-Eso ya lo sé, my love~

Y así como el trágico momento de Alfred Jones mejoró su situación sentimental, uniendo a dos corazones enamorados, pero avergonzados. Tal vez el profesor Vargas era tan listo, que lo había planeado todo desde un momento, no solo con ellos, si con la mayoría que conformaban su clase.

-¿No creen que hace falta un beso?- exclamó el proveniente del país de la pasión, Antonio.

-Beso! Beso! Beso!- le seguían sus compañeros.

-Beso su abue-¡.-iba a decir Arthur, pero el americano lo tomó por sorpresa y le besó en los labios, delicado y casto, como queriendo llegar a algo más, aun que fue detenido por Kirkland después de unos segundos.

Oh si, este había sido el día de su vida y porque no? De SUS vidas!

Fin :3

Nota: si quieren la continuación con el poema de Arthie, me avisan (?)

Espero que les haya gustado _


End file.
